The Flames That Burn Through Darkness
by xAngel-Demonx3541
Summary: It was simple: annihilate every human in Ishgar, obtain Fairy Heart, and end the King of the Dragons. However, there was one factor Zeref would have never foreseen in his quest to get Fairy Heart… once again being face to face with an alive Mavis Vermillion.


Once the red remnants of Irene's World Construction Magic disappeared Zeref opened his eyes and found himself within the Fairy Tail guild. He smiled softly, he found it ironic if it weren't for his teachings Fairy Tail and Fairy Heart would have never existed. At this point in his long life, he should have known Ankhseram had a twisted sense of humor in finding new obstacles to make Zeref's immortal life more painful.

Zeref snapped out of his train of thought feeling a vast amount of magic making its way towards him, he blinked in surprise _has one of the guild members found a way to move Fairy Heart? _He pushed down the thought of Fairy Heart moving on its own – no he wouldn't go to those thoughts.

He froze in place hearing her voice, he gazed up just in time when she noticed him, "Zeref!"

Zeref locked away the rising conflicted feeling that were threatening to come out, he gave her a cool smile, "Mavis."

Mavis glared at him with all the hate she can muster into her eyes, "Why are you here?!"

Zeref challenged her gaze, "Why are you alive?" He stared at her, taking it all in – all this time she was alive imprisoned in that lacrima? He calmed himself, avoiding the flash of rage running through his veins. He almost forgot how the emotion of anger was, the last he can recall having it was about eight years ago on Tenrou Island.

Zeref sighed deciding to answer her question seeing her manner unwavering, he waved his hand to the guild, "One of my personal guards cast a Universe One spell, shaping the continent on how she sees fit as well as the people… in short everyone in the kingdom has been scattered apart. That includes my people of course." Zeref gave her an amused look as he walked towards her towering over her with his height, Mavis stared at him in shock. His eyes held a cool calm hiding his emotions giving her a mask of a smile, "As for me, I'm now face-to face with the Fairy Heart. I think the last time we met like this must've been a hundred years ago."

Mavis glared up at him, "Ninety-five years to be exact." Zeref smiled more, _always had to be precise. _

Zeref's eyes soften slightly, "I've sensed your voice and your presence all that time…" It was like she never truly left his side, like she had promised a century – no ninety-five years ago, to be with him to help each other through their shared curse. But he killed her… it was a mistake on his part to let his emotion guard down.

Mavis was silent for a while, he can tell by the way her eyes looked she was calculating her options. Zeref's eyes narrowed slightly sensing a familiar magic, just as Mavis was circled around cold streams of magic. With one touch of the magic Mavis was crystalized by ice, her expression was terrified in the mist of screams.

Zeref's eyes shifted to Invel, "Enough Invel."

Invel gave him a calculated look, "Your majesty I'm aware of your relationship with that girl. However, she is also Fairy Heart itself. If she were to use her magic power against us –."

Zeref cut him off, "Mavis knows more than anyone that the Fairy Heart mustn't be used. She would never use it. Not even to kill me."

Invel still wasn't convinced, "That may be –."

Zeref snapped at him, "Mavis has been trapped inside a crystal for a very long time unable to move at all… it pains me to rob her of her mobility again…" Zeref was tempted to caress her frozen cheek to give some reassurance to her that everything would be all right, but he dropped his hand, deepening his stern tone getting impatient, "Invel."

Invel bowed, "As you wish." Zeref nods, watching as Mavis' ice shattered her expression slightly calmed only to have the shock return as the ice formed a chain around her neck.

Mavis gasped for air terror rising in her voice, "What is this?!"

Invel kept his calculated gaze on her, "I'll leave her body unfettered, but I will restrain her mind." Zeref sighs inwardly, Mavis' gaze held a frozen horror as her mind slowly escapes her. Zeref could feel himself feel a sting of guilt through him quickly seeing her expression.

Zeref shifting his gaze back on Invel mustering an even tone, "Honestly now you're such a worrywart." Seeing how his chief of staff reacts to Mavis, he realized he might be giving Mavis an easy chance to slip away from him once again. She is a cunning girl and he can't let his rising feeling and memories cripple his plans.

Invel disregard his comment, "I am simply performing my duties as chief administrator."

Zeref turning away from Mavis, he asked lightly, "Mavis. Would you come with me?" He watched her with the corner of his eye seeing her shakily followed him. He guided her outside the guild, they gazed over the edge in full view of waves of blue soldiers. His army created a blue blockade for the Fairy Tail guild, Zeref turns back to her, "Take a look." She looks down in horror by the sheer number of men. Zeref smirks, "Your friends will come here to retake you and their guildhall. But can they get through all of this?" His smirk grew more as she turns to look at every one of the Spriggan 12 in horror feeling the sheer magic power radiating from all of them.

Zeref noticed Mavis stare lingered more on Larcade, "Larcade is my secret weapon. He even has the potential to defeat Acnologia." Zeref wanted to show Mavis all of what he had built, who he had obtained and trained – to show her that she and her friends from all those years ago weren't his only successful students nor his strongest.

Zeref turned his gaze on the new presence next to him "Irene, I will overlook your Universe One misstep." He paused looking to the side to Mavis, "In fact, I actually appreciate it."

Irene gave him an amused smile her eyes lingering up him, "Oh? And here I was prepared for a sort of spanking."

Zeref disregarded her tease, "I need you to perform a separation enchantment."

Irene mused over her gaze studied the froze shock expression of Mavis, "Ah yes, you wish for me to remove the Fairy Heart from the girl?"

Zeref could sense the rising panic within Mavis, he turns slightly to her smiling mockingly, "Irene has a gift for imbuing and removing magic power." He knew Mavis thought her being alive would stop him going through his plan. He had to admit it surprised him, nearly made his emotions crack through his shell. He doubted she foreseen him finding a way to extract the power from her.

Irene could sense the magic within her, she mused, "I imagine it will take a while."

Zeref nods, "Yes I will leave it to you." He turns seeing all of his 12 here, its been a long time having them all in one place. "Our forces are at full readiness." He glares down at the waves of the blue, "Let's see how far you make it Fairy Tail. You will have no tomorrow to look forward to."

* * *

Zeref found himself staring at Mavis as she squirms in pain, he could barely hear Irene's comments about Mavis' condition. His mind was fully on her, how she opened her mouth in a silent scream her eyes full of pain. It pained him he could feel his heart pounding so heavily, he had difficulty ripping his eyes away from her face.

Zeref found himself asking Irene, "How long is your separation spell going to take?"

"This is no ordinary magic inside the girl. You know that." Irene responded peering slightly at him. Zeref frowned he hated what Mavis is doing to him, making him feel this sense of guilt and allowing this emotion to reflect on his actions that go unnoticed by his subordinates.

Zeref looks down as Mavis' head turned to him, "I don't wish to see her suffer." He couldn't face seeing her eyes, can't see the pleading look she would give him – he didn't know if he could bear it.

Irene hummed, "Oh? Even you have such feelings, Your Majesty?" Zeref could hear the surprise in her tone, he had to admit in Alvarez he never allowed himself to care, nor show any sort of optimistic emotion to his people. Sure, he told himself he couldn't allow himself to express any sort of caring or loving emotion towards his people to protect them… But surely, he could had expressed some sort emotion to let them know he respected and appreciate them.

Irene continued to end the silence, "Still, I realize it's presumptuous of me to say this... but you will never beat Acnologia if you remain this merciful. He is the apex of darkness, the true Dragon King." She turned to look at him, her eyes were deadly serious.

Zeref gazed down to avoid her eyes, "Yes, what you say is true…I will excuse myself." He turned away, he hated how Mavis made him seem pitiful, how his subordinates are starting to doubt his ability to defeat of Acnologia. He walked away he froze on the spot feeling her eyes on him, he turned back slightly meeting Mavis' tearful eyes. _I'm sorry my dear Mavis. _He walked away forcing himself to not look back again.

Zeref breathed heavily once he was outside of the guildhall, he could feel his body shaking. _No, I cannot let myself lose control – I'm this close to finally succeed and I can't let her affect me. _Zeref leaned on a pillar staring out towards the battlefield where his men clash with the fairies. He really did hate conflict it was something he supposed humans create to past the time, it goes to show how after centuries people really don't change from previous generations. He had to admit to himself he too is turning to conflict just to end this long rivalry of power between Acnologia and himself.

Staring out to the war below reminded him during the time he came across Mavis again– during that time there was a war too. How ironic it was that their story comes back full circle with a war, he wonders if this is where they would finally die or would they both be the only survivors facing against Acnologia while their armies lay in waste. He could see it now like it was happening right in front of him… Blue flames engulfing everything in sight blood curling screams of people being burn alive, his fallen Spriggan 12 surrounded by the known members of the Fairy Tail all overpowered by the wrath of the King of the Dragons. Mavis would be breaking down by the grief barely able to keep herself from shaking, she would be dirty with blood and dusted remains of her comrades. He would be facing Acnologia with his grip on Mavis to try to shake her out of her hysteria.

Zeref shook his head, he will not let that happen. He will obtain Fairy Heart and end this once and for all. Without Acnologia this world will be rid of the shadow that been leering over it for so long. Zeref wasn't sure if Mavis herself would use Fairy Heart on Acnologia, it had to be him because he would not hesitate – he doesn't have the emotional connections to this world. It would be his burden alone with the fallout of using Fairy Heart, he can handle the knowledge of being responsible for the thousands of lives that will be consider as collateral damaged.

Zeref sighs, and gaze back done at the war, almost all the Spriggan 12 were on the front lines. Some he can tell were on par with tagged team wizards of the guilds of Fiore. He expected the Fiore wizards would have to work together to take on at least one of the 12, he doubted there were more than a handful that can actually go one on one with his elite.

_Oh Mavis, I'm curious on which of your guildmembers would survive before Acnologia arrives…_Natsu came to his mind, yes, he can slightly feel his little brother's power from here. He wonders how long Natsu has before all this fighting and death will finally make him break. Zeref knew it was a matter of time before E.N.D. awakens within his brother and proceed to seek out to end his life. He smiled; he couldn't wait there was so many different possibilities that would go in his favor. Fairy Heart and E.N.D. were nearly in his grasp, he is so close to having his desire and he won't let anything get in his way.

Zeref closed his eyes taking in the different magic within the air, there were multiple that were familiar while others were foreign to him. However, one magic stood out of place he opened his eyes _no it can't be. _Zeref bolted back into the guild hall, when he nears, he could hear his voice, "… I only need three minutes. Can you give me that?" _No, even Irene is fooled. _

Zeref came into view seeing an illusion of himself, "Irene! That isn't me!"

Irene's surprised expression was one he hadn't seen in a long time – very few people had stun her before. Irene turned back to Mavis as the illusion of Zeref disappeared, her clawed hand went right through another illusion. "This cannot be…" She of all people got bested by a mere illusion?!

Zeref concealed his face with a dark expression, "Illusions are Mavis' specialty."

Irene's eyes were big by the mere shock, "But when did she?"

Zeref glance back to where the war was being fought, "Invel must have been defeated." He narrowed his eyes, he didn't anticipate Invel will be defeated so early into the war especially before Mavis was extracted from Fairy Heart.

Irene shook her head in annoyance glaring down at the no empty table muttering under her breath, "She actually tricked me? _Me_?!"

Zeref stared at her back hearing the rising rage in her tone, "Pursue her at once. But…you aren't to harm her."

Irene's voice was evident with calmed rage, "As you wish."

Irene turned away from him, he can feel her magic intensify with the heated emotions that were coursing through her. Zeref walked towards a window glaring down at the battlefield_ you leave me no choice Mavis… _Zeref's eyes glowed red with rage. _Next time you face me I will not be so merciful. _

He tried extracting Fairy Heart from her as painless as he could do, but now with all that effort wasted Acnologia is nearing. He cannot let sentimental feelings destroy his chance – cannot let all these years of planning be for nothing. His eyes settled on the growing flames engulfing the battle, _it will all be over very soon Natsu._

* * *

**There you have it! Hope you enjoyed this short story! I'm planning to do more Zeref and Mavis stories because there is so much to their story that there are endless ideas that are flowing through my mind.**

**If you like this story let me know in the comments! Some ideas on Zeref and Mavis stories I have in mind are more darker.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
